


Coming Home [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adult Content, Broken Mind, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is broken in mind and soul by the constant attention of Virus and Trip. Punished for an unknown crime to the box in Virus’ bathroom, Aoba has time to reflect. And that’s when he begins to hear a familiar voice, calling to him from a familiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffruffren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345939) by [ruffruffren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren). 



> This was my first real 'adult' podfic. There are a few minor recording issues which I may fix at a later time. Feel free to leave ConCrit if you have any. Kudos or notes in general are cool too. Enjoy!
> 
> Super thanks to ruffruffren for allowing me the pleasure of recording this fic. It caught my attention and being able to play two sides of Aoba was a fun challenge! I hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> Ending music: Sweet Lies by Kanako Itou

**Title:**  Coming Home  
 **Fandom** : DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author** : [ruffruffren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren)  
 **Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
 **Pairing:**  Seragaki Aoba/Seragaki Aoba  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length:**  23:54

 

**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4aXZ4TWlEcS1RWUU/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/lcFZBmH5ba/Oriiana_-_Coming_Home_PodFic.html)**  


Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
